Skreek
is a Rank A Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Skreek is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology A depressed black bird with a purple face to match her bottom. Skreek's mid-section are pink, while her beak and feet are dark grey. She hangs her head low, with the face on her torso making the same depressed expression. She has tiny cyan pupils. Skreek will make those around it fall into bad luck and despair even without meaning to. Profile Yo-kai Watch After clearing Mr. Byrd's two "Bird Collection" quests, a room will open in the back of his house in Blossom Heights, where Skreek can be challenged once a day until it's befriended through normal methods. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Skreek can be freed from the crank-a-kai with 3000 Y-Money, a 5-Star Coin, or a 1-Star Coin Yo-kai Watch 2 Befriending Skreek happens on completion of "Mr. Byrd's Tragic Tale" request. After multiple in-game days talking to Mr. Byrd you will gain access to the back room. Once you have battled and defeated Skreek, return to Mr. Byrd and Skreek will automatically befriend you. You can also befriend Skreek from the Mystery Way Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Skreek can be befriended rarely as a reward for beating a Main Story Misison, Battle Honor General Honke army. ''She can also be befriended upon Patrol in Flatpot Plains, and she can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Play Coins. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Skreek can be befriended rarely in the Infinite Cornfield near Harrisville. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |20|-|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|All enemies|Sends its foes (and their stats) into the depths of despair.}} |4 = -|6 = Always deals elemental damage.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"You're strong, I'll give you that. How 'bout we be friends to the end?"'' * Loafing: ' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ' * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Thanks! I'll be with you 'til the end!"'' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Thank you... I will follow you until your dying day!" Etymology *"Skreek" refers to a onomatopoeic of a bird's screeching. *"Shinigamidori" translates as "Grim Reaper bird". Origin Skreek might be based on the Itsumaden, a ghastly bird that embodied the lamentations and cries for help of people who died from pestilence or war centuries ago. It would fly over the desolate places that gave it birth, letting out a horrible, mournful cry. Trivia Related Yo-kai * Buhu * Flumpy In Other Languages * Spanish: Alarción * Italian: Disnero * German: Dunkelfeder * Portuguese (Brazil): ''Mel''ancolino Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai